


Choose Again

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [30]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alcohol, Community: femslash100, F/F, Sexual Fantasy, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d all been way too drunk for stupid games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Again

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Drabble Prompt #436: Dare.

They’d all been way too drunk for stupid games.  It wasn’t a good idea in the first place to have five budding law students play truth or dare on a Friday night, but with cheap UV and plenty of mixers, it was practically lethal.

“I dare you,” Connor said, leering at Michaela with the neck of a bottle between his fingers, “to get Annalise into the sack.”

Michaela recoiled, face screwing in displeasure.  “Don’t talk about her like that.”

Connor just shrugged and took another swig.  “She’s an attractive woman.  And you’re not too bad yourself.”

As the group laughed and talked around her, scheming playfully about how Michaela could actually do it, Michaela took another sip of her weak drink and snuggled deeper into the couch.  She imagined pulling on her favorite Burberry trench and juicy-red heels, nothing but white lace lingerie on beneath, and knocking on Annalise’s door.  She could practically feel Annalise’s appraising eyes raking up and down her body, letting her in with a small nod.

She knew Annalise would be intense in bed, intense and hot and overwhelming.  She’d fuck Michaela with her heels still on, and right before Michaela came, she’d whisper, “So which one put you up to this?” in Michaela’s ear, voice laced with venom.

“I changed my mind,” Michaela said, finishing her drink.  “I pick truth.”


End file.
